


Sink Shorts

by MageOfLight



Series: Sans and the Ink Machine [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale
Genre: CRISIS AVERTED tags;, Gen, Henry loves him anyway, Joey's a madman, SMASH tags;, Sans is fed up with the Liar's bullshit, exasperated Henry deals with Joey being a creep, haha - Freeform, so is Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Little things that never made it into the main story, much to my sadness. Each Part will be marked Canon or Non-Canon, depending on if they are background or just things I'd written that were fated to not make it into the main story.





	1. SMASH THE LIAR *IN THE FACE* LIKE A BOSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i never found a good place to fit this in, sadly, but i really wanted to share it regardless because the mental images made me smile.
> 
> edit: with new info from the game, this piece is now canon and is contained in a future loop. whether it makes it into the main fic or not, it will remain here as well.
> 
> This piece is: Canon!

Sans made a face as he watched the Liar, the so-called 'Ink Demon', approach from where he'd just walked out of the wall. He and Henry were jammed into the space of a Little Miracle Station, Bendy cowering in his hood, terrified.  
  
Honestly, though, Sans had taken all he could of this bullshit. Henry, as chill as the guy was, also looked _completely done_ with everything, scowling at his former best friend. "...that's _it_ ," Sans grumbled near-silently. Henry shot him a startled look as Sans grasped the edge of the door.  
  
"Sans, what are you doing?" Henry hissed, but Sans grinned, holding a finger up to his teeth in a shushing motion. The Liar had paused, head canting as he turned in the station's direction. Both of them watched as the Liar edged towards them, almost creeping in a curious manner. Sans in return, watched and waited patiently.  
  
Just as the Liar reached the Station and looked like he might be about to reach out to open the door, Sans pushed it open, bashing it right into the Demon's face with as much force as he could put into it... which was enough to actually crack the door with the application of as much blue magic as he could muster at that very moment.  
  
The Liar was sent reeling before collapsing backwards in a limp heap. "hah! take that!" Sans cheered, Bendy giggling in his hood.  
  
"...holy shit, Sans," Henry said with a chuckle as he stepped out. "That was pretty impressive... though I think you broke the LMS. Good thing there's another one just over there," he added, grinning as he edged by the Liar's limp form. Sans just grinned back and followed Henry, softly humming a gleeful little tune under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, in her hideout, 'Alice' stared off into nothing with wide, surprised eyes before slowly breaking into astonished laughter. Henry's tag-along sure had guts, that was for certain.  
  
She would never realize how ironic that thought truly was.


	2. Crisis Averted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. meant to post this way earlier. well, anyway, you all can have it now. there are a few more shorts poking around in my snippets folder, too. :)
> 
> This piece is: Non-Canon and AU

"Joey." Joey stopped what he was doing at the sound of Henry's voice. That exasperated way Henry said his name made him feel like a child caught with his hand in his mother's cookie jar. "What in the _world_ are you doing?"  
  
"Uh..." Joey responded. He didn't have a good answer prepared at being caught pulling Henry's used bandages from the garbage. He didn't think he'd need to have an excuse for something like this. It wasn't like he'd thought he'd be caught, seeing as it was after hours and everyone else was supposed to be home. Especially Henry. Linda had given him a tongue lashing worthy of any angry wife because Henry hadn't been home except to sleep for a week... and it wasn't like this was the first time it had happened, either. Henry slicing open his hand on a (thankfully clean) inking pen due to exhaustion had been the point where Joey realized that he needed to stop working Henry so hard.  
  
"Joey Drew," Henry said, tone bland. Joey knew that if he didn't say something _now_ that Henry was going to kick his ass for being creepy. It wasn't like this would have been the first time. Joey sighed.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise..." he muttered. Henry clearly heard him, though, because he made a sound that Joey knew meant 'go on...' He sighed again, dropping his (admittedly gross) prize and stood.  
  
"Okay, look. It's not creepy this time, I swear. I found something interesting in a book and I really wanted to try it... It's a ritual that'll let me bring your toons to life, Henry. I wanted to bring Bendy to life for you," Joey explained. Henry was silent for what felt like ages before he laughed softly.  
  
"Joey, you are an absolute madman," he said, tone fondly exasperated this time. "I'm touched, I really am... but I'm not going to let you do that, either. As much as I'd love having my little guy around, messing with stuff like that _reeks_ of _Bad Idea_." Henry paused, holding up a hand to Joey's mouth as he opened it to argue.  
  
"Joey... what do you think would happen if you brought him to life? Sure, the other employees would probably be delighted... especially my animation team... But what do you think people _outside_ the studio would think? It wouldn't be fair to him to keep him caged in the studio, after all. And would a living cartoon age and eventually die like a human? Or would he be forced to watch everyone he loves whither and die while he's helpless to join them? It's not just Bendy that could be hurt by this, Joey.... and what would happen to _you_ if the ritual went wrong? You're my best friend, Joey... and as crazy as the schemes you come up with are, I don't want you to be hurt," Henry said softly, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.  
  
"...Henry..." Joey sighed, mentally abandoning his idea. Henry was right on all counts. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just... really wanted to do something for you to thank you for everything..."  
  
"You don't need to, but if you really want to, I'm sure you'll come up with something a lot safer and less madman," Henry said with a laugh, patting Joey's shoulder a couple times before moving away. "Now, I'm sure you have paperwork to do. I'll give you a hand, then we can go home. Linda insisted on you coming for dinner. Said you need a break, too," he said with a chuckle. Joey laughed in return, conceeding to Henry's words. Linda was not a woman you wanted cranky with you, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey eventually creates the toy department and Henry is gifted the prototype Bendy and Boris dolls, Joey telling him that it was the closest thing he could get to bringing Bendy to life since Henry didn't want him to use the ritual. Henry actually gets teary-eyed over the gift.
> 
> In this version of the universe, Henry is still sent off to war, but with Henry having talked Joey out of any demonic rituals, he's a little more sane and Henry eventually returns to the studio where he works to retirement. He has two children with his wife, who both refer to Joey as their uncle and take over Joey Drew Studios upon the founders getting too old to continue. Silly Vision Studios, as it eventually winds up being renamed, goes on to rival Disney until Disney eventually buys them out ~~like they seem to do with every rival animation company~~.


End file.
